1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to attach a wire cable or padlock to portable equipment to secure the equipment in place.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
There are many cable locking devices patented and available for sale, the most common use being for locking bicycles. However, there are few simple devices available for attaching cables or padlocks to portable equipment such as personal computers, laser printers or VCR's, which are otherwise easily removed by unauthorized people.
Some PC equipment incorporate security slots intended for use by devices that are inserted therein and may be used to attach a wire cable. There are a number of patented products that utilize these security slots, using differing methods.
However, many PC and other portable equipments do not yet incorporate these slots. This present invention addresses the continuing need for a simple, low cost method of attaching a cable or padlock shackle to portable equipment.
The present invention for a cable support and securing device for portable equipment was disclosed to the USPTO under the Disclosure Document Program filed Apr. 28, 1999.
In accordance with the invention, the device comprises two identical aperture plates that have a hole allowing a cable to pass through, and a dogleg tang below the hole in a plane 90 degrees; a support member that is fitted over both aperture plates when they are placed back to back with their dogleg tangs in a hole, and a metal or plastic geometrically shaped pad sufficiently thick for strength. Through the center of the pad, on an axis perpendicular to the pad plane, is an opening that is sized to accept the dogleg tangs of both aperture plates placed together, and there is a recessed hole in the bottom of the pad allowing the extended dogleg tangs and the aperture plates to be rotated. Attached to the bottom of the pad is a bonding material layer for adhering the base pad to an equipment. As assembled, the device provides a fastening aperture hole that is extended outward away from the surface of any portable equipment to which the device is adhered. This aperture hole provides easy access for insertion of a wire cable or a padlock shackle.
When a wire cable or padlock shackle is passed through the holes in the two aperture plates, the support member is prevented from being removed by the cable and holds the aperture plates firmly to the pad.
Accordingly, a prime object of this invention is to provide a means for attaching a wire cable or padlock shackle to portable equipment for the purpose of securing the equipment.
Another object is to provide a cable attachment and support device that is simple, very low cost and easy to use.
An advantage is that the aperture plates may be rotated in the base pad, increasing the device flexibility of use in close quarters.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from studying the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.